


...but you

by midinght (Bemyguest)



Series: I have nothing but you [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemyguest/pseuds/midinght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Автор:</b> mid_night<br/><b>Беты:</b> riverinwinter<br/><b>Фэндом:</b> One Direction<br/><b>Рейтинг: </b> PG-13<br/><b>Жанры:</b> Слэш, Ангст<br/><b>Саммари:</b> Это был действительно последний первый раз. Других больше не будет</p>
            </blockquote>





	...but you

Я не могу уснуть после того, как ты привез меня домой. Как можно спать после такого? Как только закрываю глаза, я вижу тебя, чувствую, слышу. Слезы непроизвольно катятся по щекам, но я их не останавливаю. Я в последний раз позволяю себе чувствовать. Я бы хотел, чтобы мое сердце разорвалось, но оно лишь стучит немного чаще.

Я бы хотел, чтобы ты был рядом, обнимал, целовал мои соленые от слез щеки. Я дрожу. Я хочу, что бы ты согревал меня, ни одно одеяло в мире не подарит мне столько тепла, сколько одно твое прикосновение. Улыбка. Взгляд.

Хотел бы я знать, как ты сейчас. Волнуешься? Ведь завтра у тебя важный день. Ты, наверное, будешь прекрасен как бог в свадебном костюме. Ты и так бог. Для меня.

Но я могу лишь только поклоняться тебе, как безвольный раб, потому что у тебя уже есть своя богиня. Вы будете прекрасно смотреться вместе. Как всегда. Одним своим присутствием ты делаешь мир прекраснее, что говорить о тех, кого ты любишь?

Зачем ты сказал мне, что влюблен в меня? Зачем дал надежду? Ты бросил ее мне в лицо, как нищему цент. Я ненавижу тебя. Я умру без тебя.

Эта ночь никогда не закончится, и для меня не настанет утро. Нет, я не сделаю ничего ужасного с собой. Нет. Я просто буду жить дальше, как слепой - в вечной темноте. Ты был моим солнцем, но ты ушел, забрав все тепло и свет.

Я твой лучший друг и должен был быть одним из свидетелей на твоей свадьбе. Спасибо, что понял мой отказ. Это слишком для меня - видеть тебя с ней… 

Я бы хотел быть твоим. Это так глупо, правда? Чтобы эта музыка, улыбки, кольца были для нас. Я такой глупый романтик. Наивный мечтатель. Это может произойти со мной, но только в моих снах. В моей глупой кудрявой голове.

Мне кажется, что моя кожа до сих пор хранит твой запах, чувствует твои руки и поцелуи. Почему я пошел на это? Теперь мне еще хуже, потому что я знаю как это - быть с тобой. Перед кем я так провинился, что мне было отведено только несколько часов на счастье?

Я бы хотел разлюбить тебя. Но чем больше я хочу, тем больнее мне становится. Тем сильнее моя любовь. Она никогда не сможет любить тебя так, как я. Я никого не смогу любить так, как тебя.

Уже 5 утра. Куда так спешит время? Словно хочет тебя скорее отдать ей. Вручить. Подарить. Отобрать у меня последнюю надежду. Только я сам не пойму, на что надеюсь. 

6 утра. А я все так же лежу. Слез уже нет. Осталась только невероятная тоска, она так давит, сжимает и скручивает в узел все внутренности. Каких-то пару часов, и ты ее.

Мысль уехать приходит внезапно. Зачем? Куда? К кому? Я не знаю. Но я больше не хочу лежать, уставившись в потолок. Я не хочу ждать, угадывать, высчитывать минуты, когда ты скажешь ей свое “да”. Я уеду куда-то, где нет времени. Скорость поможет стереть все границы. 

Я обхожу ряд своих машин. Сажусь в ту, которая развивает самую максимальную скорость. Странно, что я это помню. Сажусь за руль и слегка морщусь. Больно. Ты не оставил на мне ни одного места, не отмеченного собой.

Город пустой, прохладный и свежий после дождя. И, наверное, день будет солнечный и прекрасный - все для тебя, все для вас. 

А я так и останусь ни с чем. Один со своей глупой неразделенной любовью. Которая, как и я, никому не нужна.

Я выезжаю из Лондона, куда-то подальше. От репортеров. От камер. От фанатов. 

По радио только и говорят, что о твоей свадьбе. Событие года. Чудесная пара. Большое будущее. Я слушаю и выключаю только тогда, когда понимаю, что не вижу дороги из-за слез.

Я выключаю свой iPod: The Beatles, Rolling Stones, Ed Sheeran, наши любимые The Script... Почему нет других песен? Все о любви. Даже музыка против меня.

Что ж, придется остаться наедине с собой. Одному. Мне нужно привыкать. До конца жизни я буду один, сколько бы людей, звуков ни было вокруг.

Наверное, я заведу кота. Найду самого несчастного и одинокого. Не котенка, а взрослое облезшее животное. Сумасшедший. Но я хочу сделать хоть кого-то счастливым.

Замечаю, что уже 10 утра. Вот и все. От меня остается только тело, потому что сердце, кажется, разорвалось на мелкие осколки, уничтожая все внутри меня. Тошнит. Останавливаюсь кое-как на обочине, выбегаю и прислоняюсь к дереву. Выворачивает наизнанку. Снова и снова. Сдираю ладони о кору и, когда вижу кровь на пальцах, начинаю приходить в себя. Медленно сажусь и прислоняюсь спиной к дереву. Закрываю глаза. Это конец. Персональный Армагеддон.

Внезапно чувствую что-то мокрое на щеке. Это не слезы и не дождь. Открываю глаза и вижу два больших серых глаза. Я сошел с ума.

У собак не бывает таких глаз. Измученный пес лижет мои щеки. Он чувствует, как мне плохо, и я снова сдаюсь, обнимаю его, и мои слезы катятся на темную шерсть. 

Я не нашел кота, но ко мне пришел одинокий, перенесший много страданий, пес. Я не знаю, что произошло у него, может, его кто-то предал, выгнал. Кому-то он был не нужен. Как и я. Но я чувствую, что мы так нужны друг другу. Поэтому забираю его с собой.

Я увожу его в больницу, и сейчас все мои мысли заняты только им. Ветеринар, анализы, уколы. Мы просидели в ветлечебнице целый день. Я получил миллион указаний по уходу за ним, чтобы он выжил и был здоров. Он был на грани истощения, но нашел силы, чтобы поддержать меня. Он сильный духом, как ты. Теперь его зовут Дейв. Это твое любимое имя. Ты всегда хотел собаку.

Подъезжая к дому, я снова чувствую, как все внутри сжимается, как от дурного предчувствия, но куда уж хуже?

Дейв выскакивает из машины и бежит к крыльцу. Лает. Иду за ним следом и замираю. Сердце пропускает удар.

На крыльце в шикарном костюме, прислонившись к двери, сидишь ты. Как я и думал, ты невообразимо прекрасен сегодня. Но тебя тут не должно быть. Это галлюцинации.

Ты молча сидишь и смотришь на меня. Сажусь рядом и боюсь заговорить первым.

\- Хаз? 

Я вздрагиваю и поднимаю голову.

\- Я привез тебе кота.

Я трясу головой, ничего не понимаю. Это какой-то сюрреалистический сон.

Ты выпрямляешь ноги, и я вижу маленький рыжий комочек у тебя на животе. Глажу его, беру на руки. Дейв осторожно принюхивается. Но я знаю, что он не тронет. Он умный.

\- Ты же не любишь котов, Луи...

\- Я люблю тебя, Гарри Стайлс, -ты смотришь мне в глаза и неуверенно улыбаешься, как будто боишься, что я ударю. - Возьмешь нас к себе? Нам пока некуда идти.

Я зажмуриваюсь, и мне кажется, что я сейчас проснусь один в своей холодной кровати. Что это все сон и… Чувствую твои теплые руки на себе. Губы. Вдыхаю твой запах. Это не сон. Ты правда рядом. Ты правда со мной.

Я знаю, что нам предстоит долгий разговор и, наверное, не все будет гладко. Пусть. Это жизнь, а не рекламный ролик. Теперь я знаю, что даже если у меня ничего не будет, у меня всегда будешь ты.


End file.
